Torid
The Torid is an Infested version of the Ogris unlockable through Bio Lab Research in the dojo. It fires toxic grenades, similar to J3-Golem's attack. This weapon can be sold for . Characteristics Advantages: *Grenades create gas clouds which Deals damage. **50% bonus damage to Flesh and 25% bonus damage to Ferrite Armor, making this weapon very effective against Grineer without any elemental mods. ** Gas cloud's deal DoT: *** Affects a small area. *** Sticks to allies and enemies. *** Deals 20 damage per second, for 10 seconds. *** Stackable. * Very low recoil. * Extremely high ammo efficiency. * Does not require charging. * Does not inflict self-damage. Disadvantages: * Cloud damage ticks have 0% proc chance, and cannot proc other damage type status effects. (as of Update 11.1.1). * No polarities. * Small magazine size. * Slow fire rate (→Speed Trigger is advisable) * Slow reload time. * Slow projectile speed with heavy arcing. * Heavy Caliber reduces accuracy of this weapon more than other rifles. * Requires the enemy to stay in the gas cloud for maximum effect. *Toxin damage deals 25% less to Robotics. Acquisition Mutagen Mass is required before researching this weapon. Upon research the blueprint can be replicated for . Weapon Loadouts See the user build section for builds using this weapon. Tips *Unlike the Ogris rocket launcher, shots and explosions made by the Torid are safe for the user to pass through. * Adding a rank 3 Wildfire will give you 1 extra bullet, a rank 5 Magazine Warp will give you 2 extra bullets. Combine them for a total of 8 bullets in the magazine. * Shooting it at the cyropod in a defense mission is generally a good way of defending against infested. If you target the middle correctly, all infested attacking should be damaged by the cloud(s), regardless of the side from which they are attacking the pod. * Trapping Ancient Infested with a Vortex and poisoning them is an efficient way of killing Ancients, dealing huge amounts of damage if the player stacks the clouds. * A good way of using teamwork with this weapon is stacking multiple clouds on a friendly (preferably durable) frame, which then runs off into the enemies. The enemies will take damage if they are close to the frame, making this a very useful weapon, especially with the Infested. Alternatively, hitting an enemy directly will deal the impact damage but also guarantees that the enemy will take max possible damage, as they can not move out of the cloud, making this useful to suppress shields of heavy enemies and bosses. * Torid projectiles can also stick on corpses and remain on these positions, even if the corpses disintegrate, granting a fixed position on mid-air allowing a greater spread of toxic damage onto enemies. * Placing a Decoy in a tight place where Enemies can't reach is a good method for using the Torid against Infested, simply stack clouds by the opening. Remember that if the decoy does not fire it's lato, it usually means the decoy is in a spot that is not drawing attention. Placing on top of the life support in Survival missions is an excellent way to group light Infested, although Ancients will be able to knock it down. * Be sure to convert the Toxin damage to something else when dealing with Infested and especially the Corpus, as it does less damage to these enemies. **Converting to Viral using Cryo Rounds is helpful against Infested as it will reduce enemy max health when it procs, helpful against Ancients. **Converting to Corrosive using Stormbringer is helpful against Corpus as it does extra against armored Techs and MOA's when their shields are down. Notes * Torid launches poison grenades with a slight arc with slow projectile speed. * Torid uses rifle mods, and rifle ammo. * The grenade does 100 base damage, modified by armor. Serration increases the damage of the grenade impact. Interestingly, it can still deal damage to Corpus Crewmen heads. * The poison cloud deals a set amount of 20 damage every second, which is modified by any of the elemental mods. The DoT lasts for 10 seconds. The poison damage will hurt the shields first, if the enemy has shields, but the damage is not reduced by mob armor. It might be reduced by armor on duels. (not confirmed) * Explodes into a gas cloud on impact covering ~5 meter large circle. This damage cannot crit. * The DoT damage can "headshot" enemies, multiplying the damage further when shot at these weakspots. * Poison Cloud will damage enemies in Vauban's Vortex. * Poison Cloud deals health damage against other players in duels, while the impact deals damage to shields. * Extremely efficient for high level infested defense if enemies stay in groups (often by the pod unless using ability that crowds them, which can defeat the purpose as they attack the pod until they die). * Poison clouds work similarly to Vauban's abilities, as they can stick to any surface, including enemy and friendly units. * Due to the length of the barrel, the Torid can shoot through locked doors. * The attached projectiles of the Torid have a tendency to sway on the limbs of its victims. Which can suprisingly hit other enemies unexpectedly. Trivia * The poison gas clouds caused by this weapon results in a severe drop in framerate for all players. As of Update 8.3 as the effects were toned down, making it less severe. * The weapon's model is actually identical to the launcher used by the Grineer Napalm, which may explain why it is a grenade launcher with a damage over time component rather than an explosive rocket launcher. * Unlike the Ogris, its model is static as the knobs do not move while reloading. * Its projectiles share the model from the toxic cloud projectiles fired from J3-Golem and Lephantis. * As of Update 10, killing an enemy with the Torid causes their models to stretch. If enough enemies are rendered as such, it will severely affect framerate. Bugs *Occasionally while equipped with Cryo Rounds, when the Torid's toxic cloud kills an enemy, it freezes and breaks the enemy apart, this is normal but the issue is when the mutilated enemy is forced to stretch its non-existent body parts abnormally, causing heavy load to the game's actual processing on certain parts of a map. **The picture shows the example on a Grineer Galleon tileset. **A map from the Corpus was also tested to have the same effect. *Shooting on Nova's Antimatter Drop can cause odd behavior of the projectiles. They will still add the damage of the projectile to the drop, but the projectile itself will bounce off and either fly around often exploding randomly in the air, or produce a cloud that moves around unexpectedly. See Also * Ogris, the explosive rocket version of the Torid. * Penta, an explosive grenade version of the Torid. Media Warframe0241.jpg|Torid Warframe - Defence Mission Wave 55 (Torid Vortex Combo) Warframe Torid - Fixed & Forma Warframe - Torid, The Dethroned King (Underpowered Much?) __notoc__ Category:Research Category:Poison Category:Launchers